Parce que tout est détruit
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: "La petite fille tremblait, cachée entre deux pierres d'un bâtiment en ruine. Elle ne savait si c'était de peur, de froid ou d'un mélange des deux."


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Castlevania ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Parce que tout est détruit**

La petite fille tremblait, cachée entre deux pierres d'un bâtiment en ruine. Elle ne savait si c'était de peur, de froid ou d'un mélange des deux. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa maigre poitrine. Son visage était maculé de terre et de sang.

Un craquement.

Elle tourna sa tête vers son origine, une expression de pure terreur se peignit sur ses traits. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle retint sa respiration, frôlant de ses doigts le manche d'un poignard. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et le porta devant son visage.

Elle déglutit. Dans son regard se lisait de la détermination. Elle ne les laisserait pas la tuer. Il en était absolument hors de question. Elle vivrait. Même si elle était seule, elle y arriverait.

Une énorme gueule surgit entre les décombres. Ses mâchoires ouvertes dévoilaient d'innombrables crocs, tous plus aiguisés que son poignard.

D'un geste purement instinctif, elle la poignarda. La bête recula en poussant un effroyable hurlement. L'enfant s'accroupit, se préparant à bondir dès que son agresseur réapparaîtrait.

Cela ne tarda pas.

L'hideuse créature revint, les yeux chargés d'une lueur meurtrière. Un grondement sourd sorti de sa gorge. Elle retroussait ses babines en un rictus terrifiant.

Sans attendre la petite fille jaillit de sa cachette et trancha le cou de la bête dans une giclée de sang. Elle continua sur sa lancée. Elle arrêta sa course sous d'autres ruines, haletante.

Elle se blottit au fond de son abri, souhaitant silencieusement que le jour se lèverait bientôt. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder. De toute façon, il était impossible de remonter le temps. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

*Plusieurs mois auparavant*

L'enfant tenait la main d'une femme magnifique en se promenant entre les étals d'un marché.

Malgré la nuit tombée, il régnait un air de fête dans le village. Tous les habitants affichaient leur joie. Un festival était censé se dérouler le lendemain pour célébrer les trois cents ans de la création du village.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une table occupée par des bibelots.

-Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux Shanoa, expliqua la femme.

Ses yeux pleins d'amour restaient posés sur son enfant qui réfléchissait avec sérieux devant la grande variété des choix possibles.

Son attention se fixa sur un étui sculpté contenant une dague.

L'enfant la prit dans ses mains.

-Est-ce que…?

Un hurlement d'agonie l'interrompit. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers sa provenance, affolées.

Soudain, derrière elles, retentit un rugissement épouvantable. Il était émis par une immonde bête, entourée d'une obscurité visqueuse, aux crocs dégoulinants de sang.

Les gens restèrent stupéfaits jusqu'au moment où d'autres bêtes, identiques, arrivèrent. Elles se jetèrent sur eux provoquant le chaos.

*Présent*

Le soleil avait dénié se montrer, épargnant la petite fille pour une journée supplémentaire.

Elle quitta son refuge, soulagée. Elle récupéra, dans d'autres décombres, un sac où elle avait rangé ses faibles possessions.

Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Rien à part des ruines et des traces ensanglantées.

Se souvenant de la direction qu'elle avait prise pour venir en ce lieu, elle prit son opposée pour continuer sa route.

Elle marcha pendant plusieurs heures sur un chemin jonché de cadavres, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Son estomac se tordait devant ce spectacle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle chancela. Ses jambes étaient devenues trop faibles pour la maintenir debout. Elle tomba à genoux, se traîna jusqu'à un arbre et s'accrocha à lui pour se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort. Elle cassa une des branches pour l'utiliser comme bâton.

Elle atteignit un village au crépuscule mais, là aussi, tout n'était que ruines et désolation. Elle fouilla dans les placards d'une maison où elle dénicha un vieux morceau de pain qu'elle dévora avec avidité.

Un craquement l'interrompit. Elle se précipita dans un coin, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle se força à respirer calmement.

La porte grinça. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce bruits provenait d'_êtres humains._

-Il n'y a rien ici non plus, fit une voix avant que la porte ne se referme.

La petite fille hésitait. Après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle décida de les suivre pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Elle se faufila dans une brèche d'un mur pour pouvoir sortir sans bruit. Elle balaya la rue des yeux. Personne. La déception l'envahit.

Elle retourna dans la maison qu'elle inspecta minutieusement. Elle trouva une vielle couverture dont elle s'enveloppa et se blottit sous un meuble qui lui servait temporairement de bouclier. Ses lourdes paupières se fermèrent.

L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux ciel quand elle sentit les doux rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Elle quitta la maison, la couverture toujours posée sur ses frêles épaules. Elle récupéra son baluchon et reprit sa marche.

Sa rencontre, même brève, de la veille lui avait redonné espoir: elle n'était pas l'unique survivante!

Sa démarche était plus assurée. Elle arriva dans un autre village en début d'après-midi. Lui aussi n'était composé que de décombres. Cela ne l'étonna pas.

Elle ne fit que traverser l'avenue principale. Tant que le soleil illuminait le ciel elle ne risquait rien. Elle pouvait donc continuer sa route sans crainte.

La nuit tomba tandis qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le chemin poussiéreux, à découvert. Elle pressa son allure.

Des broussailles frémirent à sa droite.

Elle laissa tomber son bâton et dégaina son poignard. Une créature bondit au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'éventra. D'autres apparurent. Elle en tua plusieurs mais finit par se faire submerger.

Son dos heurta le sol. Elle se roula en boule. Des griffures et des morsures pleuvaient sur son corps.

-Attaquez-les! ordonna une voix grave.

Peu à peu les attaques cessèrent. La petite fille se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, couverte de sang.

-Apportez-moi la trousse de soin!

Un homme plutôt âgé s'accroupit devant elle.

-Tu as bien combattu…

La main de l'enfant desserra son emprise du manche de son arme.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Sh-Shanoa, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je me nomme Barlowe. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'emmener dans un lieu où tu seras en sécurité.

Elle hocha la tête. Cet homme semblait savoir se battre. Il lui apprendrait peut-être quelques techniques pour se défendre. Elle avait besoin de compagnie et de toute façon elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Personne qui ne l'attendait. C'était son unique possibilité. Car elle avait déjà perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

_Owari_


End file.
